What Did I Tell You
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: So this is a Seblainter fic (Sebastian, Blaine and Hunter) dont like dont read. Set right after Blaine's performance of dark side and goes kinda AU from there. Established Sebunter or whatever you kids are calling it. Basically its about how Seb and Hunter get Blaine to join them and their realashionship after that. Theres probs gonna be buckets of fluff ahead, you were warned.


**AN: So immediately when I first saw Hunter all I could think about was him getting it on with Blaine and Sebastian and while I tried to be patient and wait for some people to take up this awesome opportunity and start writing fics about them I just couldn't so instead you all get to endure my sucky writing that probably has a bunch of mistakes because I don't have a beta and is super short because I can never think of anything and always get writers block**

**This will be multi chaptered and let's hope that I actually finish this one but personally I like reading fics more than writing. Just so you know though, reviews inspire me to sit in front of blank pages for hours trying to figure out what to write so if you like the story plz REVIEW! :) now onto what we've all been waiting for**

* * *

"What did I tell you? Flawless" Sebastian smirked as he stared at Blaine.

Blaine turned and looked at the Warblers, with their smiling faces it was hard not to remember all the happy times he'd had with these guys. All his old friends and some he'd even go so far as to call brothers. Singing with them again just felt so _right._

"Boys can you give as a few minutes alone with Blaine Warbler here?" Hunter spoke and the Warblers sans Sebastian walked out giving Blaine smiles and pats on the shoulder on the way. After the doors had closed Hunter took a few steps forward and straightened Blaine's blazer, resting his hands there when he finished. "So what do you say? Ready to come back where you belong?"

"I can't" Blaine started "New Directions is counting on me and McKinley is where Kurt-"

"Speaking of that infamous McKinley boy" Sebastian spoke up "I heard the two of you had a little falling out, in my opinion it's for the best, you could do _so _much better" with the way Sebastian was looking at Blaine it wasn't hard to imagine just who Sebastian thought he could do better with.

"How do you even know that?" Blaine glared, the subject was personal and it still hurt whenever someone talked about it.

"Hey, I may not be doing the whole evil blackmailing thing this year but that doesn't mean I'm not going to use my sources" Sebastian's smirk grew wider.

"Face it Blaine" Hunter took his hands off "There's nothing left for you back at McKinley. I personally don't want to see all your beautiful talents go to waste, we here at Dalton are already prepared to reinstate your position as _lead_ soloist"

For a moment Blaine was about to say yes right there, it just sounded so good and the blazer fit just right. Maybe being back here would help him get over Kurt, and he really would like to spend more time with his old friends, he felt like he had been ignoring them ever since transferring to McKinley. But then he thought about how much New Directions was counting on him and how much Finn would freak out if he left and decided he'd at least need time to think about it before making a decision as big as this.

"I-I need to go" shrugging off the blazer he tried handing it back to Hunter.

"Keep it" the boy said "I'm sure you'll be back, after all we have much _much_ more to offer you"

Blaine didn't even bother trying to sort out his confusion over the looks he was getting from the two Warblers or the fact that there might be a deeper meaning behind the words before he clutched the blazer to his chest and tried his hardest not to run while exiting the room, completely forgetting about getting back a certain trophy.

* * *

"So what did you think" the voice of Sebastian Smythe rang out in the room that now only held two.

"You were right, absolutely flawless" Hunter replied turning to the other boy.

"So this means you approve right? You want him to?" Sebastian asked.

"Cute, innocent and an amazing singer, come on Seb who wouldn't want that." Hunter Replied.

Sebastian couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face while thinking about Blaine "The only problem really is Kurt but even then it's not a big one. They were really close, enough that he even refused me, but the two of us together? No one could resist that and after their break up there's no doubt that he will be looking for comfort"

"And who better to provide that comfort than us right?" Hunter leaned in so much that Sebastian could feel his breath on his lips "shouldn't be too hard getting him" the end of the sentence was murmured against Sebastian's lips as the he was pulled into a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, like I said I can never think of what to write, I'll try and make the other chapters longer. This was basically just to see what people thought about it though so… REVIEW please, it makes me happy, and a happy writer means a better story.**


End file.
